Kingdoms Lost and Found
by Darcey
Summary: Hey I've added a new chapter to this story! So I would love to have some reviews even if they are Flames! If I don't get any I think I'll cry! Well, I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer and Author notes: As much as I would love to own the characters in this story, I don't. All I own is the concept for the story. So please don't sue me. Also I want to give a big thanks to Keemew2 for writing this with me. (If she hadn't, this story wouldn't be here today!) So enjoy and please R&R if you won't another chapter.**

**Kingdoms Lost and found**

"No please don't leave me, I don't want to be left alone!" cried the lone figure as she watched her friends disappear one by one into the abysmal shadows. "No! Please!" The figure sank, sobbing, to her knees. Her dream, once again, repeating itself. The death of her friends and love, dying to protect her. "I'm all alone." She sobbed, "I'll never see my friends again. They died protecting me! I should have protected them! WHY!?" She shouted out, "Why couldn't I protect them? Like they did me? I didn't deserve any of them. Their friendships." She slammed her fist into the ground as she watched her friends disappear again. She looked up with sudden realization, "They would have been better off never have knowing me; they would still be a live then." Her eyes filled with tears once more, "No, they would just have become slaves to Beryl if they hadn't met me." She sighed as she saw her friends disappear for the third time that dream thinking as each one vanished. "Never again will Love and I go boy stocking together. Wisdom won't be helping me study for that next test, and Pyro and I will never have another tongue war. I'll never get to taste Sparky's great cooking again, and poor Firefly never even got a chance to grow up! Sea, I'll never get to learn how to play the violin with you, and Wind, you and I will never get to race like we wanted to one day, though…I know you would win. And Puu. I will never get advice from you again. My love is dead and with him the hope of having the Spore," sob. "Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Because we love you and would do anything to keep you safe," said a transparent figure. The lone one looked around quickly.

"Puu, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Hime, it is. You should really stop punishing yourself; this dream of yours is really starting to hurt you subconsciously, and can even affect you consciously."

The lone figure smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Puu don't call me that. You know I don't like it…Wait! Where are the others and why are you still here?" She asked quickly

"The others are where they belong. In the Elysian Fields, where they can watch over you always. I'm still here because I'm still in charge of guarding the Time Gates."

"Good, I'm glad they are where they should be. They deserve to be happy, but so do you. Can't you leave the gates?" "No," She replied with a soft, yet sad, smile, "It is my job to always watch over them. Besides," She said impishly, "I'll be able to keep an eye on you Hime, and don't worry about being alone Hotaru will be reborn one day."

"She will? Why of course! That makes perfect sense! After all, she is death and rebirth. Do you know when she will be reborn?"

"Oh, she has already been reborn. It is her job to keep the balance, even if she is unaware of what she does. She will always be reborn, but not always be aware. She will die many times, and then be reborn once again. But she can't become aware, not until a thousand years. It is the order of things. In a thousand years, she will be born and at the right time after, she will be aware as well. So, don't worry Hime. Know that we all love you and you won't be alone for ever," the transparent Puu stated as she began to dissolve, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Bye Puu, I'll miss you and the others so much. And don't call me HIME!" shouted Cosmos 

*~*~*~*~*~A thousand years later~*~*~*~*~*

"It's a boy Mrs. Winner" announced the doctor almost sadly.

"May I hold my son?" She asked weakly.

"Let me just get him cleaned up Mrs. Winner." said the nurse. A few minutes later the boy was given to her. "Here you go Mrs. Winner. Your new baby boy."

"Thank you Madeline." Mrs. Winner blinked and everyone and thing seemed to be frozen. "My son," she said, much more strongly now, "Because of you I'm not the last of my kind anymore. But now I have to leave you so that I can see your Aunt Hotaru. It's been a thousand years since I last saw her and she should have been reborn by now. She will finally be aware. I will need her help to fight the growing evil I feel. I'll need your help one day to but until then I want you to live the life of a normal little boy and grow knowing that you are loved. I will always watch over you and so will your Aunt Puu. I'll see you in your dreams my sweet little boy, but now I have to go. Grow up to be the gentleman that I know you will be. Until then I love you." She blinked again and everyone and thing resumed there action. The nurse took the boy from her and handed him to her husband, the proud father. He held the child and looked sadly at his wife.

"I don't know any other woman as rash as you... You knew that giving birth to this child would cost you your life, Quaterine" Quaterine looked kindly at her husband.

"But... I wanted to have your child...."

"...Quaterine." He mumbled as she slowly closed her eyes.

"She's passed away now." The doctor said softly. The baby in Hiram Winners arms started to cry, as if he knew his mother was gone.

"Quatre, take a good look. Your mother was a proud and strong woman...as her son…no doubt will you be the same."

**Thanks for reading and pleases remember to R&R if you want another chapter which is in the process of being written.**


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had work and school then timing in me sending what I had written to Keemew2 was off because she was going off for the week, but hey it's here now! I want to thank the people who reviewed before. I hope more people review this time. Also KM2 wanted me to add that the sections between Quatre and the Maganac happened in the Zero manga. So read have fun and I'm off to watch Lord of the Rings! Oh yeah so I don't lose my copy of The Lord of the Rings or, anything else I own, I don't own the characters. So now I'm off enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter Two of Kingdoms Lost and Found Hiram Winner never told his son the truth. Afraid that if he knew his mother died baring him, it would harm the boy mentally. Therefore, Quatre grew to believe he was like his sisters, born out of a test tube, like them. It was the only safe way to bear children in the Winner family. As well as a few other families on the L4 colony cluster. Time passed and Quatre did grow. In several ways, physically, mentally, and.psychically. He started to develop abilities that set him apart from other children. His father worried for him. He loved his son dearly; him being the only living thing to remind him of his dear departed Quaterine. All twenty-nine of his sisters lived on there own, or in foster care. They were trained to do things that would help the family business. Quatre was trained to take over for his father. Quatre's only comfort came to him in his dreams, were he would dream of the woman whose picture hung on the mantel in the drawing room for all to see. His mother. The dreams seemed real, and, in a way, they were. A way that was hard to explain to the ordinary mind. Not even Quatre himself believed they were real. Just the comfort he needed. The first few years of his life he would hear singing in his dreams. Then, when he started getting his gifts as a child, she would teach him how to use them. He never could explain how he was able to learn from his dreams, seeing as how they weren't real, but he did. One day, when Quatre was six, a tall, kind woman named Setsuna came to apply for the nanny position that Mr. Winner needed filled. With her came a young girl about his age. The woman and child looked nothing alike and it was explained that the girl, Hotaru, was an orphan that she took in as a foster child. Quatre and the girl became fast friends. An odd relationship really, the two contrasted each other greatly in looks. Quatre was a platinum gold haired boy with crystal blue eyes. His nature was gently as a breeze and he made friends easily, though his self evaluation was next to worthless. Hotaru was a raven haired violet eyed youth that needed a friend like him and vice versa. She made him feel like he wasn't worthless. They became so close that he reveled his gifts to her, and she in turn showed him hers. Hotaru became his constant companion. She even went to lessons with him. He learned to play the violin so he could play the old antique that lay under his mother picture. In a dream he had seen a beautiful young woman with aqua blue hair play the violin. His dream mother called her a friend whom she loved as a sister. He took it upon himself to keep the violin well used. As time passed Quatre and Hotaru's relationship grew stronger. He loved to be around her and couldn't stand it when his father told him they had to take separate lessons at times. While the relationship with Hotaru grew, the one with his father hardened. He developed small resentments that he couldn't explain. He started thinking that his father only cared about material things. That he and his sisters were only a ploy in his big plan created to be his tools, not his children. He couldn't stand the thought that he had only been created to be a tool. He started thinking of himself as next to worthless, although Hotaru constantly told him otherwise. Finally fed up with what he believed to be the truth, Quatre ran off. He wanted to go to Earth, for some reason he was drawn there. "You can't be serious!" Hotaru yelled as she read the note. "I can't believe he did that to me." Setsuna put a consoling hand on the child. "He has a reason for this. One he doesn't know of yet." Hotaru looked up at Setsuna in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Everything has a purpose. Quatre's is just beginning." "But why didn't he bring me along? Was he ever planning on coming for me?" "I'm sure he has his reasons Sweetie." "I hope so." Quatre, wearing a black shirt and gray vest, looked out the shuttle window looking rather bored. He knew that as soon as Hotaru knew what he had done, she would be mad at him. But he had to do it. He had to prove to his father. "We'll arrive on Earth soon, Quatre-sama." A man next to Quatre said. "Yeah..." was the short reply."It's a boring planet. After all, it just happened to naturally produce primordial mold. But even so..." *that's better than what I am.* In the cockpit of the shuttle the pilot noticed a beeping that shouldn't be there. "Wh-what's that?!" He asked worriedly. Suddenly the view screen came on and a tall burly man with a squarish beard appeared. "Your shuttle is completely surrounded. Follow our instructions and don't give us any trouble." "Who are you?!" The co-pilot demanded. "We are The Maganac Family. If you resist, we'll fire!" The pilot hurriedly got out of the cockpit and ran to where Quatre was. Quatre continued to look out the window. "They appear to have captured four of the Winner family's ships. Right now they're headed to the resource satellite MO-III, taking us with them!" "What shall we do, Quatre-sama?" The suited man next to him asked. " ...It has nothing to do with me." Quatre replied half heartedly. The man sweet dropped. "Ha?" was all he could say in his surprise. He just didn't understand this boy's logic! Quatre leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." Both men looked incredulously at Quatre sweat dropping. They were speechless. The pilot went back to the cockpit to inform his co-pilot of the decision. "He's sleeping?!" He cried "Yeah." "Well, I guess that's the kind of attitude we should expect from the next head of the Winner family, but the way he looks down on people......" "Hn." The pilot muttered, "There's no help for it, he's a Winner, born out of a test tube." When they finally arrived the Maganacs tied the two pilots and the suited man up and posted some guards down so they wouldn't be a problem. Quatre remained untied. "Hurry up! We have to be out of here before the Federation gets here!" The leader of the Maganac (Rashid*duh*) exclaimed. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre introduced himself. "I don't feel like giving you my name." Rashid murmured, "What do you want?" "What do you intend to do with us?" "You're a hostage, until we can escape from here." Another man replied. (Adua) "Sorry, but I don't have any value, except as a collection of organic chemicals. I don't think I'll be much use as a hostage." No one loves me, and I don't love anyone. And...they can make as many of me as they want. No one cares. No one that is, but Hotaru. Rashid turned on a big screen and started talking to Hiram Winner, who appeared on it. "We're taking the workers here back to Earth. I intend to reunite them with their families." Rashid stated. The satellite had been put up for the benefit of Earth, and the laborers were all recruited from Earth. However, most of them were unemployed people and those who held anti-Federation beliefs. The actual circumstances were that they were in detention on the satellite, without even receiving proper pay. "I understand... I accept your conditions." Mr. Winner replied. "You have free use of all the Winner resources there. And we will try to stop the Federation from pursuing you." "Thanks. Winner-sama, you're a good man." Rashid said gratefully. "May I speak with my son for a moment?" Mr. Winner asked. "Oh, sure." Rashid replied. "What is it?" Quatre asked when he was brought in. "What are you doing there?" Quatre replied almost smiling, and looking almost sad and almost defiant at the same time. "You're surprised that one of your tools did something on its own, aren't you?" "You... You're still talking like that?!" Mr. Winner asked in alarm. "Of course!" Quatre shouted. He was upset now. "You just created me and my sisters to suit the needs of the Winner family! Because you wanted people who would do exactly as you told them to!" "Quatre! That's not true!" Quatre clenched his fist." I'll prove it to you! I'll prove that even people like us can think for ourselves and do things ourselves and talk for ourselves!" "Is that why you're running away to Earth?" "What's wrong with that?!" A sudden clamped down tight on Quatre's shoulder and turned him around. Rashid smacked the surprised boy across the face hard. Quatre held his sore cheek and looked at the other in disbelief. "Wh-what did you do that for?!" "I don't know what your situation is, but have a little more pride in yourself." Rashid said a little disgusted Quatre just looked at the other. "I... I was also born out of a test tube." Quatre looked at the other man a little differently now. He even felt a small infinity with them At the Winner home Hiram Winner was upset. "...That disrespectful, disobedient son..." "You've never told him, have you, father." A young woman asked, "It was because of him that mother died... If he knew that, his heart would probably be even more troubled." "That's not it, Iria." "Oh?" "There's no reason to speak of being created out of a test tube or otherwise! You are all my children." "We are grateful to have a father like you. But... "she looked at a photograph of little Quatre hanging happily on his father's arm."Quatre takes after you; he's a very kind child..." "Hn." Back at the satellite Ahmad was herding workers along. "No need to panic, but please move quickly." Quatre watched the progress from a balcony with an old oriental man (Professor H) "They're unusual men." H murmured, "It's not like we asked for their help, but they came to rescue us anyway. In times like these, many people are made to suffer. These men may intend to rescue every single victim..." "Why... why do they do it?" Quatre asked curiously "I don't know. But that man called Rashid said it was a matter of pride." Quatre rubbed the bruise on his cheek a look of surprise on his face. "Pride?" "Whatever their circumstances, everyone who has life should live in a way that they can be proud of themselves. He said that's how the Maganacs live." "I wonder, were they all born from test tubes...?" "Yeah. That's why they call themselves family I guess. No other men are as pure and kind as they are." Almost as if in an after thought he slyly added, "Like you." Quatre wasn't sure how to reply. He hadn't been very kind lately. H got up and started walking away. "Well, I guess I'm off." "Um, where are you going? The ship that's going to Earth is this way." Quatre said pointing toward it. "Hey, I'm a certified mad scientist you know. I couldn't live on the Earth. I just might end up hiding out in your home. When that time comes, I'm counting on you, hm?" Quatre watched him leave curiously. He was a very strange old man. As Quatre walked down the corridor he over heard talking and stopped as he heard something particular mentioned. "This is Iscariot. I'll communicate our location." Quatre turned his head to see whose conversation he was overhearing, knowing what he heard wasn't good. "This is the Federation Army Cosmo Arm." A spaceship said from outside the satellite. The Maganac were angry as they listened. They knew the federation shouldn't have arrived so soon. "Cease any useless resistance and surrender peacefully. Hostages mean nothing to us. We have orders to attack, regardless of who is aboard." They said. "H-how did they know where we were?" Abdul cried. "That was way too fast for them to find us!" Ahmand agreed. "Okay!" Rashid said, "Launch the spaceships as soon as possible! Maganacs, prepare for battle!" "You have one vacancy." Quatre said suddenly coming into view. He had the person who was talking to the federation tied up next to him. "Judas?!" Rashid whispered incredulously. The traitor didn't say anything. "He was using this to transmit information...," Quatre said holding out the radio. "Judas... You gave out our location?" "You scum," Someone cried, "you sold us out to the Federation?!" "Hn! I'm just trying to take care of myself!!" Judas replied. "You bastard!!" Auda cried grabbing the traitor's vest. "Stop it!" Ahmad said, "He's not part of our family anymore." "Thanks." Rashid said to Quatre. "No need." Quatre replied. "I too was just thinking about myself." "....You have a much better look in your eyes now." Rashid murmured to the boy. Judas suddenly lunges for Auda's gun as the ropes fly off of him. Quatre hadn't done that good a job. "Look out!" Quatre cried in alarm. He ran in front of Rashid, shoving him out of the way. Judas fired the gun and hit Quatre in the shoulder. The bullet went threw him and hit Rashid anyway in the upper chest. Quatre fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes in pain. Judas dropped the gun and ran off. "You!" Adua cried firing at Judas as he ran. Judas was hit in the back and fell to the ground. Rashid and Quatre, both injured had fallen to their knees. "Captain!" Ahmad cried as he ran to check on Rashid. Abdoul walked over to Quatre and pout a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, kid?" "Forget about me, take care of your captain... He's important to you people....." Abdul contemplated the boy, then remembered about the workers. As they spoke the federation Mobile Suits were moving in around the satellite. Abdoul strapped into his Mobile Suit and turned on his com. "How many spaceships have yet to take off?" "Just one." Someone replied "Alright! We'll do whatever it takes to stop the Federation pursuit!" "Can we do it?" Adua asked, "They've got over a hundred Leos!" "There are thirty-eight of us. We'll just each take out three of them." "Wait!" Quatre called. His vest was gone, and his shirt was unbuttoned. Underneath, bandages are wrapped around his chest. "I'm going, too! It's my fault in the first place for not tying him well enough..." Auda looked at the kid and sweat dropped, "What are you talking about...? He grabbed my gun..." He shook his head, "Shut up, kid, this isn't some game!!" "I want to fight! With your family! Even I might be some help... No, I want to prove that I can help! I want to become someone with a little bit of pride!" "Beat it, kid, or I'll step on you and crush you!" "Wait, Auda." Ahmad said, "The kid's serious. Can you pilot a Mobile Suit?" "Leave it to me!" "What do you say, Captain?" Adua asked Rashid on the view screen. "It was thanks to him that I wasn't hit in a vital spot. Loan him my goggles." "Understood!" Auda tossed the goggles down to Quatre, who caught them. "Kid! Take the Captain's Mobile Suit!" "Acknowledged!" Quatre replied rather happily. As the Maganacs and Quatre flew out to do battle Ahmad spoke to Quatre threw the com. "Kid, don't do anything reckless!" "There's no point in saying that to me now!" Quatre replied from the cockpit. As they did battle Quatre did considerably good do to the circumstances. During the battle Abdoul and Ahmad had a short conversation about Quatre. "That kid's not bad." Abdoul said. "Especially considering his arm is wounded!" Ahmad replied. "Yeah... That's the real thing." As the battle slowed down Rashid called everyone to withdraw. "Acknowledged." Quatre replied, "Everyone, please withdraw. I'll pursue the rest of the enemy and destroy them!" "What?!" Adua asked sweat dropping "There are more than twenty enemy Mobile Suits left!!" Ahmad exclaimed. "You'll die!!" Abdoul added. "Don't you want to go back to the Earth?!" Quatre asked, "Please hurry and leave!!" "You've done well." Rashid said on the view screen, ".....That's enough." "I haven't yet proven myself worthy of being a Maganac, have I?" Quatre asked. "You've done more than enough. So come with us to Earth..." Rashid replied. "Earth..." Quatre murmured. "The sky, the sea, the mountains, ...and the desert... they are all places that cause lives to shine." Rashid said in an attempt to coax Quatre back. Quatre closed his eyes. "That sounds nice. I'd like to go." Quatre pulled back on some control levers. "I don't know how many years it will take, but I promise I'll join you there. Until then, I have to make myself stronger!" Quatre headed off towards the enemy. That's right. I don't want to run away to Earth. I really want to go there to find my true self. Quatre thought. "Idiots, withdraw!" Rashid shouted to the rest of the Maganacs. "C-captain." Adua exclaimed. "If our thirty-nine Maganac Mobile Suits return safely to Earth, it's thanks to that gentleman." Rashid said. "Gentleman?" Ahmad repeated "You're talking about the kid?" Abdul asked "The Maganacs are in his debt. From now on, you will call him 'Quatre- sama.' That's an order." Rashid said. "No need to make it an order!" Auda said enthusiastically. "We've fallen in love with that kid..... I mean, Quatre-sama." "Right." Rashid agreed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Is that so..." Mr. Winner said, talking on the phone. "He fought until the end...?" Mr. Winner putting down the phone, thinking Quaterine, that's your son... prouder than anyone... stronger than anyone. Quatre arrived home later that day. He had survived the incident, made a promise to return to earth one he was stronger and won the respect of men he was ale to associate with. But he wasn't out of danger yet. "Quatre Reberba Winner!" Hotaru exclaimed, unusual anger flared up. "I can't believe you did that! You could have been killed!" "I wasn't expecting to get tangled up in a battle. I was just going to earth!" He said defensively. "What about me? Why didn't you ask me to come along?" "I couldn't. I know father loves you like he would a daughter, and he probably loves you more then me. You're so obedient." Hotaru shook her head. "Quatre, why don't you get it through your head! Your father-." "My father's only purpose is to make more money." Hotaru shook her head. She never knew what to say about this. It was like he was determined to make it the truth sometimes. She didn't understand why the moon Hime never told him otherwise. She was in a position too, but.she didn't. Hotaru knew that Serenity Hime had a reason for hiding in her sons' dreams. She knew she had to keep secret the fact the what Quatre saw in his dreams were in fact real. She felt horrible keeping these secrets, but new they were important to keep. Quatre smiled at Hotaru, his infamous changing of subjects smile. He used it a lot when they started talking about this particular subject. The rest of the week seemed fine, then a mysterious man came to the mansion. He had said his name was Professor H and he had a meeting with Quatre. When Quatre was told of him he got excited and they spent a good deal of the day together. It was found out later that H would be staying with them and that Quatre was going to help him against the federation. Hotaru was excited and wished to help, but Mr. Winner was furious! He told Quatre that no son of his would ever fight in some silly war. Due to that Quatre's relationship with his father deteriorated even farther. Quatre accepted the fate that his father would disown him. He knew he had to do this, to find himself. He had to fight to keep his family safe, so no one would have to. When Hotaru found out that it was he in fact that would be doing the fighting, she had scolded him to no end. Quatre's dreams helped him make his decision. In his dreams Quatre saw many terrible things happen to a young girl and his dream mother would say that a young girl, whom was not much older then himself, risked her life for the people of earth.that she did what she had to.that she did what she hadn't wanted to do.but she had fought to keep the ones that she loved safe and to keep the earth from falling into darkness. When he asked his dream mother if that had been her, she said yes. After that dream Quatre made his decision. He knew he had to do this, not just for himself, but for everybody. When the big day arrived H had something very important to tell him. "Quatre, I need you to promise me something." H said seriously "What?" Quatre asked quizzically. He was ready to go off to earth, there he would meet the Maganac family again. He was happy to be able to see them again. He hadn't seen them since the incident two years ago. "I need you to promise me that you'll forget everything I told you to do once you get to earth." Quatre looked at H for a minute, not quite comprehending what he had said. "Excuse me?" "I want you to follow you heart. Trust in yourself my boy. It is important that operation meteor succeeds, but not in the way originally tended." "You're not making a lot of sense." "Just promise me Quatre-sama. Promise me you will trust in yourself, okay?" "Okay, I promise." Quatre smiled, "I'm sure I can handle that." "Good. Now you have someone that wants to say goodbye to you." Quatre turned around and saw Hotaru. She looked so pretty standing there with her head cocked and a pouty face on. She was very disappointed. "I still say I should come to. I could be very useful!" Quatre laughed a little. "Sorry Taru. I need you to stay here. I want to make sure father is protected. I'm very worried about the future." Hotaru never could understand his logic. He says he doesn't care, but yet he wants her to stay to protect him. She nodded her head and agreed. "I'll stay. For a certain amount of time though. I can't promise you I won't come looking for you if worse comes to worse, okay?" "Deal." And so Quatre left. He met up with the Maganacs in the Sahara desert, and then he met up with each of the other pilots. The war went on as it should have and the fateful day came when Quatre returned home and his father self detonated the mining facility and himself. Quatre thought of Hotaru at the time. Why hadn't she been there? Where had she gone? Setsuna wasn't there either. They had both disappeared. Then his father died and his sister fell into a coma trying to protect him. Quatre couldn't take the emotional strain. His psyche wasn't quite strong enough as of yet. Quatre didn't realize it, but Cosmos was expecting this. She was waiting for this. She knew he had to go through this period in his life where he would have to make ultimate decisions, a period in time when he would have to face chaos. It was a test to see if he could handle this, to see if he could handle what lay ahead of him. If he could be the leader, he was destined to be. Cosmos hated to do this to her son, but knew it was needed. She also knew that when Hotaru found out, she would be asking a lot of questions. Hotaru didn't understand the big picture. Only Cosmos did. And Pluto. But the two had to keep their secrets. Those with ultimate power had to know when to use it, and when not to. This was a time they could not. Time passed and the war ended. Quatre still had no word from Hotaru, Iria awoke from her coma, and Quatre was almost assassinated followed by an attempt on Relena. After finding out who the assailants were and stopping them, Quatre insisted on destroying the Gundams, them being the cause of that slight bit of trouble. All but Wufei had agreed. Then the Merimea incident accrued. Still no word from Hotaru. Quatre worried about her disappearance greatly, but never followed through with trying to find her. He figured she had a reason to disappear. But if she didn't turn up in the next year, he would ask his friends to help find the only girl that meant more to him then he had ever realized.  
  
Hope you liked and please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Kingdoms Lost and Found  
  
Yeah, I know its been awhile since I last updated, along while. But the Fates decide playing with my life string would be fun. Anyways, I have the next chapter written, but the catch is I have to find it ::sheepish grin:: I'm moving in three weeks so everything is packed. In other words you might have to wait a while. Big thanks to all those reviewers out there and to my co-author Keemew2. Also I don't own a single one of the characters.  
  
"Hotaru!" The silver haired cosmos cried, "Find Quatre before it's too late!"  
  
"I can't leave the two of you!" Hotaru cried  
  
"You have to Taru!" Setsuna replied, "For the sake of the universe, you have to!"  
  
The wall in front of them exploded in pieces and knocked the women back. A giant monster stood where the wall once did, it's figure shadowed due to the lack of light coming in from the front. It moved to the side and several little demons piled in like roaches scurrying out of a hole in the wall. Cosmos lifted her staff in time to ward off an attack, then turned to see how the others were. Setsuna was whacking at the little monsters with her staff, but Hotaru lay unconscious on the ground. Cosmos quickly got up to protect the unconscious girl when a blast from behind made her stumble and fall. "Cosmos-hime!" Setsuna cried, turning to her fallen princess. A blow to her unprotected left side left the protector of time defeated on the ground. She looked up in time to see the huge shadow looming over her.  
  
"SETSUNA!" Quatre cried, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He blinked a few times and became aware of his surroundings. His bedroom door opened and Rashid popped his head into his room, his eye blinking away his own sleep. "Quatre-sama? Is everything alright? I heard you cry out." "I-I'm fine Rashid, thank you. I just had a nightmare, that's all." "Was it about that girl you have been looking for?" "Yes, actually it was." "Well, when you go meet the others at the reunion, you might want to ask them for help." "You think they would help?" Quatre asked hopefully. Rashid quirked a grin. "Quatre-sama, I think they would do more then just help you find your lost friend if you asked them. You have a special way with a person, which is why I have promised to stay by your side." Quatre smiled at his big friend. Relief washing over him. Quatre looked at his table calendar and sighed. In three days it will officially be two year since the end of the Eve wars. Three since the end of the one year war. Due to Duo's persistence and Quatre's suggestion that it might be nice, they had set up a reunion date. This would be there second attendance to the 'shin dig" as Duo liked to refer to it. But it wasn't one. IT was just the five off them getting together to talk about how things have been going for them. In away, Quatre supposed, for Duo to learn more about the mysterious Heero Yuy. Maybe Rashid was right and he should ask them for help. They were his friends, weren't they? At least Duo and Trowa were anyway. Quatre knew they would help. Quatre lay down to sleep again, all the while wondering what his dream could have meant.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes to darkness. She sat up and examined her surroundings. She was where she had been with Cosmos and Pluto. Only now it was barren of all life but her. This was not right. Where was everyone? Why had she not been taken, or killed, as well? She stood and took a step forward, only to run into a barrier. A familiar presence lay about the barrier. Cosmos must have put it over her during the battle, she had not been detected. To the enemy it must have looked like she had disappeared. She stepped through the barrier slowly and watched as it crystallized and turned to dusts now that its occupant had left. She walked out of the abandoned building and into the street. She looked around and saw a figure standing of a broken lamp post. Her eyes grew wide as she saw it smile down at her. They were waiting for her, knowing she would come back to see what had happened to her comrades. She brought her scythe up and looked around. They were out there, she knew it. She heard there voices as the 'roaches' swarmed in around her. As she fought one thing was stuck in her mind. She had to survive this. She had to warn Quatre. 


End file.
